Suspicion
by JoonBug
Summary: It's all fun and games until Bella gets hurt
1. Chapter 1

I looked over to Edward who chuckled softly.

"What is it? What's so funny? I asked

"It's that Newton kid. He can't figure out what we are." Edward said, rolling his eyes

"What if he finds out or suspects?" I asked nervously

"Oh, he already does love. He just can't figure out how we can come out in the day time." As he spoke those words Jasper and Alice joined the laughing.

"The funny part is, he thinks your one too!" they were all laughing hysterically at this point

"I don't see what makes that funny." I replied, hurt

"No, no Bella, you don't understand. Its just he is confused at how we can be so graceful, and you, you are…well, you!"

I stood up angry, and quickly walked away from their laughter. Edward caught up to me before I had gone too far.

"I'm sorry Bella. We were laughing at your expense and that was rude."

"Well, no harm done." I tried to smile

I walked away from Edward toward the gym.

"Bella!" Mike called

"Oh, hey Mike" I said as we walked into the gym. The air around us had a peculiar smell; it was like the permeating scent of garlic. "Mike, did you have garlic for lunch?"

"Yes, does that bother you?" he looked at me suspiciously

"Yea it does. Hey, I gotta go." I said darting into the girl's locker room

During the class period I tried to avoid Mike at all costs. When class was finished I grabbed by bag and rushed out to my truck without changing. Since it was the last class of the day I would shower and change at home.

By the time I reached home, Edward was already there.

"Bella love, please don't be too angry with me." He smiled that crooked dazzling smile

I stomped past him up the stairs and took a shower. When I finally came back down, he was sitting in his chair at the counter.

"Mike is crazy." I said finally

"What would make you say that?" he laughed at my comment

"The boy has some serious issues, it's not funny Edward." I said reaching for the fridge to get some juice. "I think he was wearing garlic or something today. It smelled awful!" I cried

"Oh! This is too good. This is priceless!" Edward was practically rolling with laughter

"A few days ago he asked me why I couldn't stand the sight of blood, he even asked me why I didn't go to church." I said in a frustrated tone

"He…. He what-" Edward said through the laughter as the door bell rang

"It's not funny Edward!" I smirked as I opened the door

I looked to see Mike was there, and as he turned he lunged at me

I felt a piercing pain in my side and looked down to see blood.

He had stabbed me. I staggered backward

"Bella?" Edward questioned nervously as I turned to see his horror filled eyes.

I sank to the floor.

"Oh God Bella, I'm so sorry!" mike sputtered as the tears fell from his eyes

I noticed Edward just pushed him away from me.

"Bella let me see." I tired to pull my hands away. "I need to see it," he demanded as I pulled my hands from the wound

"You staked her? He yelled in horror

"I thought- I thought" mike stuttered, "I thought she was a vampire!" he cried out

"What are you talking about?" Edward said angrily "There is no such thing."

My eyes flutters to Edward and I saw he was on the phone

"It hurts." I managed

"Carlisle, Bella has been staked. I'm taking her to the hospital." He said snapping the phone shut

"What can I-" Mike began

"You've done enough, just get the hell out of here!" he yelled

I felt cool arms slide around me and pick me up.

"Edward?" I questioned, I was feeling faint from the blood loss

"Just hold on Bella. You're going to be okay. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Edward, I feel. Cold." I whispered

"Bella?" he asked in a concerned tone "Bella? Please just hold on!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella?" he asked in a concerned tone "Bella? Please just hold on!"

Edward placed me in the back of his car and took off towards the hospital I presumed. My eyes were closed as he continued to call to me. "Hang on. Just hold on Bella." He pleaded

I felt myself slipping, but I fought to keep my gaze fixed on Edward. I wanted him to hear my mind. I wanted to let him know I'd be okay whatever the outcome.

I slipped further into the coldness and I reached out to his mind.

_**Edward, I love you with my everything. Always and Forever I thought to him**_

"Bella, don't you dare say goodbye! You aren't going anywhere." He responded frantically as if he had heard me

"I love you" I whispered and with a final flutter closed my eyes for the final time, taking with me the most amazing vision of Edward in my eyes.

**Edward's POV**

_**Edward, I love you with my everything. Always and Forever **_

I heard the angelic voice in my mind. They were her thoughts. I finally heard her.

"Bella, don't you dare say goodbye! You aren't going anywhere." I cried frantically

"I love you" she whispered and then was silent.

"Bella?" I questioned, and then cried "Bella! Answer me, please"

It was more than just her voice; the rhythmic beating of her heart was weak. Practically nonexistent as I brought the car to an abrupt halt and jumped out of the car. I pulled her limp frame into my arms and noticed how cold and unresponsive she was.

I rushed her into the ER and the nurse directed me to trauma room 1. I placed her on the gurney as her arm fell to her side exposing the wound.

"What the hell happened to her?" the intern shouted

"Someone stabbed her," I said as I looked up and saw Carlisle enter the room

"She's going to need blood. Lots of it!" he yelled out and I was slowly pushed from the room. As is saw he began chest compressions.

I waited patiently, knowing my father would help her. Damn that stupid Mike Newton. Bella was right, and I had been wrong. I had laughed at his fixation, thought it was funny. But Bella knew better, she said he was crazy. She was right.

Soon, Carlisle emerged from the room. He seemed distracted somehow. I ran to him, hope in my eyes and heart.

"How is she Carlisle? How is Bella?" I asked

"Edward." He said placing his hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry" was all he said

"What! No…No!" I cried out "Your wrong! She can't be gone!"

"Edward!" he said reaching for me again.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled "Why didn't you save her? You could have saved her!"

"Edward, there was nothing that could be done. She had lost so much blood-"

"Give her more." I cried

"Edward, she was already dead when you brought her in" He said, his eyes pained "Please understand, there was nothing I could have done."

"I want to see her." I managed

"That might not be a good idea."

"I WANT TO SEE HER!"

"Follow me." Carlisle said

He led me into the room where my beloved Bella laid still and cold.

"Bella love, I failed you." I whispered, "What am I ever going to do without you?"

I bent to kiss her lips, but they were cool. I held her hand and the moment seemed eternal.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up into the face of my father.

"Edward" he said quietly "They've come to take her to the morgue"

"It's cold down there. Bella doesn't like the cold." I mumbled

"I know Edward. The police are here; they want your statement about the events. Newton already turned himself in."

"I can't talk to them right now." I said turning back to see Bella on final time

"I'll see if you can do it another time." Carlisle said as he led me from the room

My eternity had taken a wrong turn somewhere in the last 4 hours and I couldn't make it right. My reason for existence was gone. I would have nothing; I would be nothing without her for eternity.


End file.
